


The Distraction

by klained



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, mention of charles vane/eleanor guthrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is angry at Charles Vane and her work is suffering. Captain James Flint steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

If there was one thing Eleanor Guthrie knew beyond all doubt, it was that Charles Vane was the biggest shit to sail the seas. If he thought all he had to do was look at her, all he had to do was fuck her, and all would be forgiven, then he was sorely mistaken. She could not let this stand. A line was crossed that could never be taken back. He would not be given any more chances after this. It was presumptuous, it was insulting, it was all wrong. And the man was insufferable! Of course she expected a pirate to be out for his own ends, but was it really too much to ask of him to, just once, cooperate with _anyone_? Captain Flint, at least, had the decency to acknowledge when he needed assistance, didn’t let asking for help wound his delicate pride.

“Miss Guthrie? Eleanor!”

Eleanor was startled out of her musings by the redheaded pirate. “Forgive me, Captain –,” she started.

“You’re distracted, I know,” Flint interrupted. His finger tapped on the table. “That doesn’t stop business from running. Can we get back to the task at hand?”

Eleanor shook the thoughts from her head and straightened in her chair. “Yes, Captain Flint, of course. Fresh gunpowder for your men.”

“That was five minutes ago,” Flint growled, clearly annoyed. “You promised me what I needed from Hornigold’s store in exchange for a ten percent reduction on my next capture.”

“Right.” She shuffled frantically through her papers, trying to find where that had been written down. Did she really agree to only a ten percent discount? Powder was too precious for savings that small. A worn, callused finger tapped on of the pages in front of her and withdrew. Yes, she really had agreed to ten percent. She tried not to let her embarrassment show at being taken so easily. Fuck Charles Vane, fuck him and his entire crew. Captain Flint sat back in his chair, watching.

“Come,” he said abruptly as he stood. Eleanor blinked in surprise. There was business to attend to. Flint held out his hand and she rose. “Upstairs,” he ordered and turned her towards the door.

She bristled. “I’m not a member of your crew to order about!”

“You’re not,” he agreed, far too calmly. “But you are supposed to be a business partner and while you’re distracted we can’t conduct any business. Now, if you would be so kind, Miss Guthrie, as to escort me upstairs to your parlor?”

She ignored his proffered arm and marched out of the office, across the tavern, and up the steps to her parlor. Tea was brought at her summons. But her anger only grew worse outside the confines of her business and she paced as Flint calmly sat and poured himself a couple of tea.

“What did Vane do now?” he asked after taking a sip.

“Why do you care?” Eleanor steamed.

Flint set down his cup and saucer. “It upsets you and upsets your business.” He caught her hand as she passed, held her still, though she wasn’t looking at him. “I care, Eleanor.” He waited until her eyes met his. “What did he do?”

She sighed, surrendering. “He asked me to marry him.” The corner of Flint’s lip twitched and let out a mirthful snort before regaining control of himself. “I see no humor in it,” she protested. “Char – Captain Vane merely wants control of my business. My warehouses, my tavern, everything would be his if I married him and he knows it. He would be the most powerful man on this island.”

“So you refused him.” She didn’t answer. Flint rose, held her by the shoulders, locked eyes with her. “Eleanor, tell me you said ‘no.’ Tell me you’re not seriously considering marrying him!”

“I have no intention of giving him anything.” In truth, she hadn’t said no, though she also hadn’t said yes. She’d slapped him, dressed, and slammed every door she passed through on her way out of the fort. Early this morning, Vane and his entire crew had sailed off, leaving the fort empty and the island unprotected.

Flint nodded, the look in his blue eyes changing. One hand moved from her shoulder to her face, fingers brushing a bit of hair back and tucking it behind her ear.

“You need to forget him, Eleanor.” His other hand came to her cheek, holding her in place. “Anything to do with him is a distraction to you. He’s a weakness to you and he uses it against you.” Flint pressed his lips to hers. The taste of rum and the sea lingered as he pulled away, watching for her response.

She did not hesitate in giving it. Taking Flint’s own face in her hands, Eleanor returned the kiss. His mustache and beard tickled her face in a way Vane’s scratchy beard never did. She wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss first, but the taste of rum and salt filled her mouth as his tongue stroked her own. Pins scratched her scalp as Flint’s hand tightened in her hair. Her own hands moved to his coat, pushing it from his shoulders. His hands dropped away from her to finish removing the garment. One hand returned to her mussed hair and the other pressed her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

Eleanor early pressed herself against Flint’s chest as she untied the leather thong in his hair. Once the strands were loose, she ran her fingers through, breaking apart strand crusted with sweat and salt. His own hands moved from her hair and waist to work at the buckle of her belt. Before it had even clattered to the floor, he was already undoing the buttons of her shirt. Her exposed nipples peaked from the cool ocean breeze coming from the window. And then Flint was on his knees before her, squeezing, kissing, biting, and licking her breasts. She pulled the shirt from her back and let it fall to the floor as he unfastened her skirt. The last piece pooled around her feet. Flint’s hands slowly slid from the tops of her shoes, up her stockinged legs, over her hips, across her breasts and back into her hair as he rose to kiss her again.

“I never thought a pirate could be overdressed,” she panted.

Flint smirked. “Nor did I.” He tangled one hand in her golden tresses again and kissed her deeply as the other grabbed her arse. Eleanor wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her. His boots thumped heavily on the wooden floor as he carried her through to the bedroom.

He broke the kiss as she was laid across the bed. For a moment, Flint only stood beside the bed, studying her pale skin against the dark sheets. Eleanor propped herself up on one elbow and grabbed Flint’s belt with the other hand. He crawled between her legs and kissed her again before trailing his lips and teeth to her jaw, throat, and down her body. His teeth nipped at her skin before kissing his way lower. Eleanor sighed and gasped as her skin grew more and more sensitive.

Upon reaching the nest of curls between her thighs, he again went to his knees on his floor. Once he pulled her to the edge of the bed, he gave a bite and a kiss to the inside of one thigh. A thumb and forefinger spread her curls apart. He gave a small lick to the little button before her opening. And then he licked and suckled at her folds. His free hand slid up her stomach before pinching and squeezing one of her breasts, then the other. When she began to squirm and fisted her hand in his hair, his hand slid down her belly and over her thigh. As his mouth continued to pleasure her, he slid one, then two fingers into her warm opening. His fingers began to slide in and out of her in time with his tongue.

Eleanor gasped for air, her breaths too shallow, her body to sensitive, her blood racing too fast. And then Flint curled his fingers, the point he had been working touched in a different way, and she cried out in ecstasy, her toes curling, her fists holding his mouth to her center, encouraging, demanding that he finish this thing he started. As she slowly came down from the heights he had brought her to, Flint rose, shucking his shirt and belt. His bare chest pressed to hers as he kissed her again. The sheen of sweat on her breasts caused a sticky layer between them that pulled gently as he pulled away.

Flint sat beside her to remove his boots and trousers. She traced the worn scars, learning the map of his life as his back was to her. When he rose again, she got a brief glimpse of his tight ass before he turned to her again, his manhood jutting out proudly. She moved back on the bed to make room for him. He crawled back between her legs, kissing his way up her body to her mouth again. The lingering tang of her arousal lingered on his tongue and she sucked and kissed it away.

With a growl, he pulled away and simply watched her face. Her body pleading with her, Eleanor tried to pull him close for another kiss, tried to pull his hips to meet her own, anything to sate her desire. With a single, smooth thrust, he was fully sheathed inside her, filling and stretching her. She draped one leg, then the other around his hips, leveraging her hips to meet his with each thrust. With each thrust he ground against her sensitive nub, causing her to groan. Each time he withdrew, she gasped with need as he brushed that sensitive place inside her.

Flint pressed closer to her, kissed her throat and shoulder as a rhythm was formed between them. As he quickened his pace, she nipped as his earlobe and tugged his hair, driving him on for more. In answer, James thrust more forcefully, grunting in her ear with exertion. Her second orgasm was less intense and she released with as moan. As she rode through her completion, James in turn became erratic in his movements until he stilled above her, releasing inside of her.

They held each other as their hearts slowed, their breathing steadied, the sweat on their bodies cooling. Flint gently kissed her cheek and forehead before pulling his softened penis from her. Eleanor wearily rose from the bed. Her stockinged feet padded around the room as she found one shoe, then the other. She dug out a robe and wrapped it around her before stepping into her parlor to collect her clothes. She dressed quickly, not certain what this meant for her business dealings with Captain Flint. Rather than pulling her hair back up on her head, she pulled the last of the pins out and used a spare leather thong to tie it in a plait.

Behind her, Captain Flint’s heavy footfall approached, but stopped more than an arm’s length from her. Eleanor turned, chin raised, falling back on the one thing in which she felt comfortable.

“Back to business then?” she asked.

His eyes dipped down to where the ends of her hair tickled her cleavage, then darted back up to her face. “Of course. Rum rations for the next voyage.”

Eleanor nodded and made her way down to the tavern. Better to know what she could afford to sell than let herself be cheated again.


End file.
